wolf_haleyfandomcom-20200215-history
IFHY
IFHY is the second single released and eleventh track from the second studio album Wolf of American recording artist Tyler the Creator. The song also features vocals from rapper/singer/record producer, Pharrell Williams. The music video was released on March 29, 2013 and has received over 30 million views upon release. Music Video Tyler can be seen as a doll in a man's dollhouse with his doll girlfriend as she keeps walking away from him while he's talking to her. The right side of Tyler's doll face is then burned with a lighter as he is taken outside by the man and is thrown under the wheel of a oncoming car with Tyler in the passenger seat and Hodgy as the driver as the video switches to the song "Jamba". Lyrics 1: Tyler, The Creator I never would've thought that Feelings could get thrown in the air Cause I accidentally caught that I need some new boxing gloves, shit got hectic whenever I fought back For example, ten minutes can't go past without you brushing my thoughts That's fourteen forty a day so I'll say a hundred and forty four times I think about you or something like that Lost match, the fucking thought of you with somebody else I don't like that; cellular convos getting left in the wrong Cause I get so fucking mad when you don't write back This isn't a song, I just happen to rhyme when I get emo And find time to write facts (fuck) I love you Can we add some more color, um, like, some more, yellow Yeah, that's good Hook: I fucking hate you But I love you I'm bad at keeping my emotions bubbled You're good at being perfect We're good at being troubled, yeah 2: Tyler, The Creator Girl, you fucking with my emotions The fuck is all this noise about? I even considered picking up smoking You turned to a bitch, who let the dogs out? But in my dog house My bitch is the raddest Crazy who makes me the happiest Can make me the saddest Look Alice Let's get lost in your wonder-er-land fuck an atlas You're perfectly perfect for me What the fuck is this, practice? Actually, if you even consider leaving I'll lose a couple screws in due time, I'll stop breathing And you'll see the meaning of stalking When I pop out the dark to find you And that new dude that you're seeing with an attitude Then proceed to fuck up your evening Make sure you never meet again like goddamn vegans Cause when I hear your name I can not stop cheesing I love you so much that my heart stops beating when you're leaving And I'm grieving and my heart starts bleeding Life without you has no goddamn meaning Sorry - I'm passive-aggressive for no goddamn reason It's that my mood change like these goddamn seasons I'll fall for you, but I love you I'm bad at keeping my emotions bubbled You're good at being perfect We're good at being troubled Yeah Bridge: The sky is falling girl, let's try to catch it The sky is falling girl, let's try to catch it The sky is falling girl, let's try to catch it tonight The sky is falling girl, let's try to catch it The sky is falling girl, let's try to catch it The sky is falling bitch, let's try to catch it tonight (Tyler): C'mon baby Even though I hate you I still love you I love you And Salem, my love (I know) I'm passive aggressive (I'm sorry, fuck) (Come here) I like when we hold hands (You're the best around) See I get jealous (fuck) And if I see that n---a (If I see him) I just might kill him (look) (Look. I wanna strangle you, till you stop breathing) Love, love, love (Spend the rest of my life, looking for air) (So you can breathe, or we can die together, you and me) (Fuck, look) I'm in love (Love) Hook Wolf/Salem: Wolf: Yo, why is Samuel such a fucking dick? Salem: He isn't such a badass actually. He's only here because he ran away, because some shit happened back home. He's actually a dweeb Wolf: Yo, what happened?